Timeless
by silkysun
Summary: Because a princess needs to be saved and a hero has to get laid. ONESHOT AE: OoT
1. Chapter 1

Welcome be ye pirates, clippers, sailors, skippers, _shippers_.

Hark ye! Frightfully 'tis true, I be the beotch who maketh her debut muddling in the affairs of Just B E T W E E N Friends for many a month. ARGH! Can I please stop with that ridiculous language now?! Am I a dork? Undoubtedly yes!

Verily I shall explain…a hem…never mind. All questions, quizzes, snide comments, and silly remarks may be directed to my profile for their answers. _Flamers…that means you!_

However, before anyone accuses me of dropping JBF to write this tantalizing tale, I shall clearly state here that I HAVE HAD THIS ONESHOT IN THE WORKS FOR OVER SIX MONTHS TIME. Now I am delivering it unto you.

Compliance measures require one Operation Jonny to regurgitate a review based upon substantial evidence that a sneak peek of this micro epic was in order. In other words, although your stance may be noncommittal, I would delight in the company of a much demanded and thorough comment via your keystrokes. Also, thank you for your candid comments and suggestions on previous drafts of this story. To your credit, I have used several of your synonyms and one of your descriptive lines!

**DREADFULLY OBLIGATORY CAUTIONARY MEASURE (AKA: WARNING): **This very finely penned, flowery, and completely fruitless bit of literature has been awarded the rating of M (Masticatable…oh, uh, Mature) by the MPASA (Motion Picture Asso…I mean, Meaningless Pieces of Asinine SilkySun Literature Association) for instances of embarrassing adolescence associated with grown-up situations and conflicts, several ostentatious words that you should never use in the confines of polite society (especially around your mother), a disgustingly extensive description of GRATUITOUS SEX, and mischief. Also, no animals were harmed in the process of this typing. Any relation to tangible events is purely coincidental. I blatantly promote but have not married or claimed ownership of Link, Zelda, Epona, The Legend of Zelda Series, any of its characters, songs, cuckoos, buildings, scenic landscapes, game developers, composers, artists, all their girlfriends, or your mom. I sadly believe I shall keep it that way.

Thus, without further ado I present my singular debut:

**TIMELESS**  
Because a princess needs to be saved and a hero has to get laid.

_Go back?_ Link had thought a little over a week ago.

He should go back to the time when he was a kid? Could she really mean for him to forget his adventures? He was supposed to forget that two years ago he'd woken up awkwardly in a man's body, freed the kingdom from vicious tyranny, and rescued _her_. Even the uncertain look on her face hadn't been convincing. Still, Princess Zelda had picked up that damned magical ocarina and played a song supposedly meant to send him back in time.

The first time she'd played that tune, Link had suddenly found himself doing a headstand in a shallow stream of water under a bridge in Hyrule Field. The second time she'd played it, he'd wound up shirtless in the middle of a group of half-inebriated women throwing a bachelorette party for their friend in Castle Town. The third time she played the melody, he had horrifyingly turned up clinging to Tingle's balloon completely nude with his clothes piled on the ground beneath his floating shadow. Thankfully, that creepy bastard was nowhere to be found.

When it came time for a fourth try, he and the princess had decided that enough was enough. It was apparent that the legendary ocarina had absolutely no intention of sending him back in time. Worse, it seemed determined to mortify him with every attempt. However, despite these embarrassments, Link was quite happy. For anyone who has grown up knows the difficulties associated with attempts to return to their childhood.

Thus, Link was now seated in a chair with his feet propped upon a table at a celebratory festival marking the end of a long journey. He finally felt relieved as his face was licked by the warm, tangy glows of firelight. It felt really good just to be sitting and still after such a long time of running wildly around the Hylian countryside. In fact, he was so relaxed he wasn't sure what he'd do with himself later. Unbeknownst to him, years of fending off villains had turned him into a very handsome guy, but it had also made his recent life very boring. There wasn't much to do that didn't seem somehow redundant and routine.

He watched his friends dancing around the fire and became lost in the listless melodies of the sitars and the twirling of the dancers: these women with their long red hair and vibrant, sheer costumes swirling into the mix, the firelight lapping and bathing the slick skin of their stomachs. These Gerudo women really knew how to throw a party. His eyes wandered over their rolling hips and bellies as he watched them teaching others.

Princess Ruto was there with her new fiancé. She and Link had made their amends. He was amused watching as a Gerudo woman taught them a flashy dance, their hips swerving in perfect timing together as they spun around and around. Some Gorons were hopping from foot to foot in synchronization doing something which Link assumed was a tribal dance.

The city-dwellers from Castle Town had also come to Hyrule Field for the party. The notoriously spinning loversfrom the town's square swept by him in an enthusiastic dance. Some of the Gerudo women had selected some of the young men from town as their partners and they whirled around in an ecstatic frenzy. Link wasn't quite sure who was leading who, but they all appeared to be having a good time.

Interestingly enough, the rascally Happy Mask Salesman and a Gerudo woman with impossibly long hair came by and they looked quite smitten with each other. Link watched them with interest when suddenly someone very large blocked his view and he was extremely amused to find Darunia, king of the Gorons, twirling most unregally and hopping from foot to foot in some crazy drunken dance. Link wanted to laugh himself sick as Darunia passed by him, but he stopped as he was startled when a vision drifted through the crowd.

There, amongst the luscious and gyrating crowd of tanned and sultry women, appeared a fair skinned beauty with deep violet eyes and flowing honey-hued hair. Link saw that the Gerudos had spared no time in making her into one of their own. She was adorned in fine garments of deep purple, gold and silver were woven through her hair, over her arms, and around the bare skin of her waist. The fabric around her arms and legs was loose and sheer and Link could see the flames dancing upon her skin through her clothes. He watched as she learned the movements from a Gerudo woman, her hips rolling and her body gracefully following suit. Zelda had never looked more breath-taking.

Link took his feet off of the table and scooted a little closer to his seat. He suddenly became aware that he felt very warm, but he wasn't certain why. He watched the princess and the Gerudo woman with precarious interest. He wasn't sure what the need he felt rising up inside of him was, but for some reason he was holding it back. Innocent in the ways of women, Link failed to understand what his body was communicating to him. He knew he wanted something, but he wasn't sure what it was. He only felt perplexed.

He shook himself from his trance as Nabooru emerged from the crowd and seated herself in the chair next to him. He smiled warmly at her. He was glad she had turned out to be good after all.

"Something interesting out there?" she asked him with her catlike smirk.

Link was truly puzzled by her question. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Nabooru only chuckled and looked at him smugly for a few moments. "You've grown up, Link. You have a man's body now and a man's body has very special needs. It is about time that you fulfill them."

Link was confounded as he looked down at his hands. They were much larger now than they used to be. He looked at his well toned arms and chest. They were different too. He still didn't understand. What was this Nabooru was telling him about needs?

Link looked up and saw Zelda again, spinning and gyrating in euphoria. Geez, was it really hot out here or what? Suddenly he heard Nabooru's laughter and he turned to stare at her incredulously.

"What's wrong? Has our princess got you in a state?" she cackled. "Really Link, you don't get it at all, do you?"

"Eh?" he replied.

Link really thought she'd lost her mind this time. Nabooru was certainly a confusing and mysterious woman. As a master thief, she was also extremely adept at being sneaky.

"Perhaps you should go talk to her. She has much to teach you still," Nabooru smirked at him.

Confused, Link simply blinked at her.

"Yes, our princess is very, very wise," she said grasping him by the arm and pulling him from his chair. "She will teach you all you need to know."

Nabooru dragged him through the crowd towards Zelda. Link could have sworn he'd melt if it grew any hotter around the flames. When the princess saw him she stopped dancing and smiled at him beneath her long, soft lashes. Her beautiful eyes captivated him and he found himself lost in them until she spoke.

"Hello Link."

Nabooru gave Zelda the sweetest crooked smile she could muster. "Princess, Link would like to learn to dance like the Gerudos dance."

Link went wide-eyed and was struck dumb. Had Nabooru really just told Zelda a lie?

"Oh?" Zelda voiced and cast her gaze from Nabooru to Link.

"Well, Link, you would like to learn, wouldn't you?" Nabooru nudged him with her hip.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"That is terrific!" Zelda smiled with the warmth of a goddess. "Very well, I will gladly dance with our Hero of Hyrule. Even as a princess I cannot deny him that!"

Zelda took Link's hand as Nabooru strode off into the crowd chuckling. She was sly; Link had to hand it to her.

"It is very simple," Zelda said catching Link's attention once again.

She turned to face him and took his hand and slid it just above her hip, over her waist, and a little ways over her lower back. Link was blushing profusely and felt a little bead of sweat trickle down his back as Zelda slid one hand around his shoulder and took his free hand in hers.

"Now then," Zelda said looking into his eyes, "Eventually you will lead, but let your body follow mine for now. When I step toward you, step away from me, and when I step away from you, step toward me. Ready?"

Zelda smiled sultrily and Link had to let out a burdened breath to take away some of his tension. What was she doing to him? He had been around many, many women through his trials and only the princess conjured up these feelings within him.

Link nodded humbly in his style and Zelda began rhythmically stepping backward and forward in a straight line, her hips twisting into Link's. He soon found himself feeling much better about the strange situation Nabooru had put him in.

Finally, Zelda leaned close to his ear and breathed, "You use your hips _very_ well."

Link went beet red. He knew Zelda had to see it, but she said nothing and played none the wiser.

She smiled sweetly. "We'll try the turns next. There are some more advanced moves, but this is all you'll need to know for now. After that, you should lead."

Link gulped. Did she just say that he should lead?

Following Zelda's instructions, Link stepped towards her and whirled her about his hip. After a few tries and some praise, he felt more confident and continued to follow Zelda's lead. Finally, he moved more easily to her rhythm and was pretty pleased with himself until Zelda spoke up again.

"You should lead now. You are actually a very good dancer. Did you know?"

Link's stomach knotted up. Should he lead? Zelda was the princess and she had said so. His whole life had been a great quest to save and serve her. What could be different now? Yet, Link knew deep within himself he wanted something different, but what?

He looked down into her magnificent eyes and only then did he realize they'd stopped dancing. As she gazed back into his azure eyes he found that hers were thriving with an utmost amusement. Her face drew dangerously close to his.

"What's wrong?" she teased. "Our great hero is not fearful of a bit of dancing with _me_, is he?"

A shudder went up Link's spine. He had felt her breath on his lips. He shook himself. Of course he wasn't afraid! Why should he be? After all, he was the Hero of Hyrule. He'd faced great quests, terrible beasts, immoral fairies, tragic spirits, and vile foes. Yes, he'd slain them without thought, warned them off with his sword, refused their advances, he'd always felt confident about himself and his actions, but then…

He'd never been _quite_ this close to Zelda before.

_Suck it up, dummy_, he mentally kicked himself.

He took a deep breath and pulled Zelda close and they whirled through the crowd picturesquely. Other dancers stopped to gaze at them as they passed. There was no denying the connection that had comfortably melded these two together. Now, as they locked their eyes onto one another's, Link saw the pure feminine allure glinting mischievously in Zelda's eyes. Was it possible that the princess was just as coquettish as other women he had met on his journeys?

Link swallowed hard attempting to relieve himself of the lump that had formed in his throat. He had always viewed Zelda as an almost ethereal being. She was admiration worthy and exquisite. Hers was a beauty to gaze at, grovel over, maybe even idolize, but never to touch.

Breaking eye contact, Link glanced at their interlocked hands before he felt Zelda's hand sliding from its place on his shoulder around to his upper back, pulling him closer. Link snapped his eyes back to Zelda's in surprise.

"Don't get distracted, now," she chastised gently though it seemed as if she were taunting him.

Link brought Zelda over his hip, spun her outward away from him, and then whirled her back into his body. She seemed pleasantly surprised, maybe even a little breathless. Link felt pleased with himself.

"I'm not," he told her warmly and grinned roguishly.

Zelda lifted an eyebrow and smirked wickedly. "Well, since you've decided that you're no novice, perhaps you'd care to indulge me."

Zelda pressed her body into him and swerved her hips against his as they continued to dance. Link inhaled sharply in shock and was surprised he'd managed to keep dancing through it. Wasn't it a crime to be this close to the Princess of Hyrule? Did she just tell him to indulge her? Link's face drew into a collected, confident smile, but his thoughts betrayed that pure look.

Wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, he pulled her flush against him as they swerved furiously against each other when the music sped up for the finale. Nearby, Nabooru was smirking wryly, her arms crossed beneath her bust. Couples on the floor had stopped and were watching the two sensually and gracefully skirting across the floor. Some even looked jealous.

Just as the music ended, Link held Zelda firmly and dipped her so that her upper body arched elegantly back and away from him. He let go of her hand so she could extend her arm gracefully out over her head. In turn, Zelda hoisted one of her legs up beside Link's hip.

A few moments later, Zelda picked her head up and gifted Link with a shimmering smile. Link smiled back tenderly. Their faces had drawn very near. As the crowd around them began to applaud, Link pulled Zelda up. They both blushed profusely and studied the ground, feeling as though they might've gotten carried away. Neither had taken note of the silently staring audience until the ovation had begun. Link looked back up at Zelda when he felt her tugging on his sleeve.

"Let's go have a drink," she uttered.

Link nodded and gave her his arm. He escorted her off the dance floor as a new song commenced and couples began dancing again. People standing nearby whispered as they passed. Link tried to ignore them. Zelda detached from his arm to take two glasses of punch from the young Goron who was serving it to parched dancers.

"Thank you," she said graciously.

The princess turned and handed a glass to Link as she sipped from her own.

"Could you find us a place to sit, Link? I think I'd like to rest a few minutes."

"Alright," he stated simply while offering up his free arm to her again.

Zelda accepted it and they found their way over to some chairs. As they watched the dance floor in front of them, Zelda let out a pleasant sigh. "This is a wonderful party. It's just what Hyrule needs after such a trying time."

"It's nice to finally see people happy," Link agreed.

"Yes, thanks to you we all have a little more breathing room now," she informed and giggled.

Link blushed and sheepishly replied, "I guess I'm supposed to say 'it's all in a day's work?'"

Zelda smirked coyly. "Now don't get _too_ cocky, Hero. People will start to say they swore you were a nice guy once."

Link was about to insist that he was a nice guy when Zelda whipped an ornamental fan out from somewhere he couldn't make out and began fanning herself. He found himself very distracted by a bead of sweat that trickled down between her voluptuous breasts. Goddesses she was gorgeous! The violet, sheer cloth of her shimmering Gerudo apparel looked amazing on her and matched her eyes. If she noticed his gawking, she said nothing. Still fanning herself, she glanced at him out of the corners of her eyes.

"You see, I'm so hot," she murmured.

"Mmm hmm," Link vocalized and then shook himself. "Uhh…yeah, yeah, it's…uh…it's really, _really_ warm out here."

It really _was_ hot. Why the hell was it so hot out here? Link was suddenly envious of Zelda for having that fan. He jumped as Zelda placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

She sounded concerned, but her eyes betrayed her. Although she now held the fan in front of her nose and lips, those beautiful eyes held a look of…laughter? Was she laughing at him?

"Y…yeah, I'm fine," he answered shakily.

Zelda turned back to look at the dancers and began fanning herself again. Link bowed his head and let out a relieved breath. What was happening to him? On top of feeling very, very warm he was acting awkwardly and stuttering over his words and in front of the princess no less! He'd never been so puzzled or gawky.

"You know," Zelda began as she turned to him to gesture, "there's a beautiful garden just over there. I'd love to go for a walk if we could disappear without being noticed."

Link looked up at her in astonishment. She wanted to go for a walk…with him? Surely they could get into deep trouble for vanishing by themselves. It was, after all, supposed to be illegal for a man to be alone with Zelda unchaperoned. Still, Link recognized that taking a break from the party to stroll through the garden with Zelda might be nothing short of wonderful.

"It _would_ be nice _if_ it were possible," he told her gently hoping to relieve her disappointment.

"It _is_ possible."

Link and Zelda both jumped in their seats and spun around to find Nabooru with her elbows propped up on the ledge behind their seats. She was resting her chin in her hands and smirking at them cheshirely. Looking over at Zelda, Link saw that she was blushing feverishly and had narrowed her eyes at their unwelcome intruder.

Nabooru snickered. "One of the earliest rules you learn as a thief is to make your secret plans out of earshot of other people. If the two of you are plotting to sneak off alone together, it would be best that other people not hear, right Princess? You could both get into a lot of trouble."

Link stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers. Was Nabooru accusing him of trying to sneak off with the princess?

"That _is_ what you were planning, right Zelda?" Nabooru smiled slyly at her.

Zelda crossed her arms and turned away from Nabooru. "I haven't a clue what you mean," she answered coolly.

"Sure you don't," Nabooru drew out sarcastically.

Link just kept glancing back and forth between the two women. He wasn't sure what to say, but for some reason he felt extremely embarrassed.

"Well, just so you know it is possible," Nabooru informed them. "But I'm assuming you know already, right _Sheik_?"

Zelda gave Nabooru a snarky sidelong look as if to indicate, _well of course I do_.

Nabooru continued, "Not that I'd have anything to do with it, but if it were me, I'd separate first, travel to opposite sides of the party possibly conversing with people on the way over, and then duck out of sight nonchalantly, but then I'm certain I'd _never_ do anything of the sort." Nabooru turned to leave them with only her air of sarcasm hovering overhead, but added one more thing before trailing off. "Oh, and if anyone asks about you, I have a well-informed mind of creative excuses and suggestions. Perhaps the princess has gone to look for her bracelet and Link has gone to check Epona…"

By now, Link had completely forgotten about all the heat and gawkiness from earlier. That is, until he looked over at Zelda and his eyes met hers again. She was staring at him. Link found himself feeling uncertain and very warm once more.

Zelda leaned toward him and began speaking softly. "Well, shall we follow her instructions?"

"Huh?"

It was all Link could manage to get out. He felt his eyes go wide with shock at her daring proposition. So it was true. Zelda really was thinking of sneaking off with him.

Zelda giggled and with an air of maidenly sweetness asked, "Please, will you escort me? I really do want to go. No one has to know. It could be an adventure."

Link glanced around. He was extremely nervous at this proposal. Getting caught could mean horrible things for both of them.

As if Zelda read his mind, she dropped her damsel demeanor and pressed him harder. "Come on, Link! You know we can do this without being caught. I know how to sneak away undetected and I _certainly_ know you do. You've snuck around the palace guards and hordes of foes alike. Besides, Nabooru has our backs, you heard her!"

"Well, I…" he began worriedly.

Zelda sighed and got out of her chair. "Alright Link, I am going to stay over on this side and will carry on some idle conversations with people here. You go to the other side and do the same then duck out of sight once you don't see me anymore."

Link wanted to protest, but didn't have a chance to do so before Zelda walked away. For the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, she didn't seem to be thinking this through very well or making a very wise decision about it either. Now Link found himself in a predicament. Either he would go and risk discovery and sullying their reputations or he wouldn't go to meet Zelda and risked offending royalty.

Link saw himself as really only having one option. Zelda had pretty much ordered his actions and he was her sworn guardian. He rose from his seat and went over to the other side of the party.

For the next half hour Link mingled with partygoers. He learned of improvements to Princess Ruto's water palace. He tried samples that a chef from a new restaurant in Kakariko Village was divvying out. He discussed happenings in the Kokiri Forest with Saria and Mido. That was interesting since, unlike them, he'd grown up and no longer lived amongst them. He'd gotten a wink from Nabooru once when he'd looked up and by chance found her in the crowd. Only a woman like her would allow the normally level-headed princess to take such foolish risks.

All the while, Link kept a watchful eye on Zelda. She appeared to be floating around and conversing as well. When he looked up and couldn't find her anywhere, he knew that was his cue.

Link excused himself from his conversation, explaining that he needed to go check on Epona and that he'd be back in a little while. Saria and Mido bid him a merry farewell. He then left them and checked carefully to make sure no one was paying attention to him as he ducked through some bushes. He peeked out through some leaves and was relieved to see that no one was gazing in his orientation suspiciously.

He set out in the direction Zelda had gestured and had gone a ways when he was yanked around a tree.

"So you've decided to come," Zelda whispered while giving him a glorious smile. "Good. I thought you were going to weenie out on me."

"I'm not one to disappoint you, Highness." Link smiled smoothly and bowed.

Zelda snorted. "Oh please! Spare me, Link. You're the one who saved Hyrule. I just happen to be its princess, and how many times am I going to have to scold you until you call me by my name?"

"Plenty more times, princess," he teased.

Zelda let out an exasperated breath. "Well, come on then," she ordered while grasping his arm and hauling him off.

A few minutes later they came upon some very tall, but neatly trimmed hedges. When they found their way around them, Link was amazed by a seemingly endless expanse of land brimming with exotic plants, beautiful flowers, and myriads of structures of all types and sizes. Two people could definitely get lost…or hide out here.

Link held his arm out to the princess, but she just looked at him and shook her head. "I thought was to be your escort," he explained.

"You are but please, Link, no formalities while people aren't watching us. I grow very tired of formalities _all of the time_. Please just walk with me."

Link dropped his arm and they set off down the path together. As they ventured along, Zelda showed Link beautiful old trees and strange flowers, she pointed out a deer grazing by a stream, and she showed him a place to gaze up at the moon and stars through some treetops overhead. Once, she bent down and brushed the top of a fernlike plant with her fingertips and Link was stunned as a folded frond opened and collected upon its leaves were dew droplets that glittered gold. Zelda explained that this was a rare and beautiful plant and that its dew drops had advanced healing properties, but they could only be collected at night. Link was amazed at her knowledge of plants, her obvious love of nature, and her attention paid to every minute detail.

Finally, after so much awkwardness, Zelda's carefree nature had invited him to let his guard down and relax. She was showing him beauty and he was graciously devouring it. He watched as she stopped to weave her hand across a long, hanging branch of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom and the pink blossoms flowed and drifted down and all around them. He was startled when Zelda began to twirl around and around and laughed delightedly. She stopped and looked back at him. Link held his breath. The moonlight cascaded about her, caressing her gentle features and casting her fair skin into angelic glow. Being so beautiful had to be a sin. Suddenly, she let out a giggle and came toward him.

"You have petals in your hair," she mused and reached up and plucked them from his head.

When she was done, she lowered her arms and for a moment there was tension as their faces had drawn very close and they stared into each other's eyes. She turned away after a moment. Link heard her draw in a breath and release it. She turned back toward him and smiled.

"Shall we continue, then?" she asked and offered him her hand.

He blinked, took it in his own, and allowed her to lead him. She took him through a tunnel of ivy and when they arrived at a clearing, Zelda looked over at him.

"This is one of my favorite places to read when I visit these gardens. I like to sit under that tree over there beside the stream. The sound of the water makes me feel very peaceful."

Link looked around. The clearing was bathed in moonlight. Unearthly, glowing tendrils snaked over everything, lighting it all in silvery rays. Beyond the tree, columns of marble left from an old structure rose stoically into the sky. Vines of ivy had grown up them and hung between them to form a sort of natural roof that beams of the moon now seeped through. It seemed so surreal that Link could barely believe what he was looking at was real.

"This place…is very beautiful," he uttered.

"It is said to be blessed by the goddesses. They say that all things that grow here will never wither or die," Zelda told him.

She led him across a small footbridge that spanned the stream and over to the tree that she adored. Letting go of Link's hand, she bent down beside the stream and then gestured for him to come and look.

"I've heard you're quite fond of fishing. As you can see, this stream is filled with Hylian loach and other fishes, of course. Anywhere this stream runs through the garden you will find good fishing," she informed him.

The water was crystal clear and Link was dumbstruck to see three humongous Hylian loaches floating nearby. Some part of him felt a little irritated. These were supposed to be the rarest fish in the realm. It was a bit annoying to find out that they liked to hang out in groups here when he'd usually spend days trying to hunt even a small one down outside of this garden.

Standing back up, Zelda turned and bumped into him. They both blushed feverishly. She pushed herself gently away from his chest.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," he told her gently.

"Walk with me again?"

Link nodded his consent and they began to stroll about the clearing.

"Now that your quest is finished, what will you do?" she questioned.

"I haven't fully decided yet. I'm thinking of seeking work at a local ranch, maybe Lon Lon."

"So our great hero wishes to be a simple ranch hand? That seems like a huge change from such an exciting life."

"I think it really suits me, actually. I enjoy that sort of work and I'm pretty good with animals, horses in particular, and they raise some fine ones. Besides, I think I'd welcome the change in pace. I'm ready to slow down for a while," he shared.

"Perhaps you'd like to come to the palace to view our stables. In addition to Lon Lon Ranch, we raise some of the finest riding horses in the realm."

"I'd like that," he told her.

"Me too," she agreed. "I love horses. They have such wonderful, free spirits and expressive eyes."

"I didn't know you were interested in them."

"So now you know." She giggled.

"I'm glad you like horses. Somehow, I always thought you would."

Zelda smiled at him. "Link," she suddenly began, "what do you plan to do with Epona now that you're not riding cross country with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's a really fine mare, you know? It might be a good idea to think of breeding her."

Link gave her a thoughtful look. "Maybe," he said after a few moments, "If I can find a stallion worthy of her."

Zelda gave him a meaningful smile. "I already have one in mind, if you're willing to come see him."

Link raised an eyebrow curiously and grinned before replying, "Alright, then. I'll come have a look at him."

Suddenly, she glanced over his shoulder distractedly. "Ooo!" she let out. "The lilies are open! Come and see!"

He followed her to the water's edge and there were a series of colorful, glowing flowers set amongst the floating lily pads.

"They only open at night," Zelda explained.

They looked at the lilies for a few minutes and then proceeded to walk beside the row of ivy ridden columns.

"You know, Link. Perhaps you could come live and work at the palace. You could help with our livestock and stables," she suggested.

Link was touched by her gesture. "Thank you, princess, but I'm not sure I'd know how to live like that. I'm so used to living ruggedly."

"You said you were ready to slow down and you should. It _could _suit you perfectly. Besides, I'd feel much safer if my guardian were close by."

Link felt his heart skip a beat. She felt safer with him nearby. It touched him somewhere very deeply to know that. He had an odd, comfortably awkward feeling, but what was it?

He stopped walking when he felt Zelda's hand on his forearm. He turned toward her and met her serene violet eyes once again. They were deep with some afflicted emotion. Link suddenly realized how close she was. He felt her fingertips brush his chest.

"For a hero, you've no backbone at all," she uttered lowly and tauntingly.

Link finally understood. He felt a pang of desire and a twinge of anger at her words. Grasping her upper arms, he looked deeply into her eyes and backed her against a column.

His lips met hers with a gentle and ravenous passion. Letting go of her arms, he wrapped his own around her slender waist and pulled her closer. Zelda, in turn, circled her arms about his neck, drawing him into her. They explored each other zealously, neither daring to relent. Link wasn't certain when heaven had found him, all he knew was that Zelda tasted absolutely amazing.

Finally, they parted and Link felt pleased as he noticed that Zelda kept her eyes closed and lingered for a moment before she opened them. He rested his forehead on hers and lost himself in her eyes. She was clinging to him as though she thought he might vanish. It was as if they were lost in a dream.

"Don't let go," she whispered desperately.

"I wasn't planning on it anytime soon," he assured her.

Bending down, he kissed her again. He finally knew what his life had been missing, but now _she_ was here. He slid one of his hands from her waist to her upper back. As her breasts pressed firmly into his chest he felt the urge to send his hands wandering. He wanted to feel her everywhere, but he dared not.

Zelda apparently recognized his desires because when their lips separated again, she tilted her head and showed him her throat while guiding his head toward it. As his lips met her tender flesh, he heard her gasp. He trickled kisses down her neck and over her collar bone. She was breathing heatedly and open-mouthed as he licked up her throat, over her chin, and met her mouth with his again.

When they parted and looked at each other once more, Zelda smiled sexily. For the first time ever, Link knew without a doubt that her thoughts weren't entirely pure.

She leaned into him and purred into his ear. "Are you just going to stop there?"

He shuddered and went for her neck again. Then he nipped at her ear causing her to shiver and melt into him. If he hadn't been holding her so closely, he'd have sworn she'd have puddled upon the ground. She nuzzled his shoulder then rested her forehead against it. When he pushed her gently away, she was surprised, but then elated to find him caressing her curves with his fingertips. He ran them around and over her taut stomach. She shook her head a little and let out an amused breath when Link dared not travel too far.

She placed her left hand lightly upon Link's right and slid it up her belly and just underneath the curve of her breast. Looking into his eyes again, she drew her fingertips across the back of his hand and then up and onto his forearm. She raised a mischievous eyebrow and smirked at him and Link knew she was waiting. He slowly and softly ran his hand over her breast and felt her through her clothes. Zelda drew in thick gasps once again and grasped his face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. Link was bewildered and entranced as he placed his other hand upon her other breast. Even through her clothes, he felt her nipples harden and peak as he ran his fingertips over them.

As they grew more and more frenzied, Zelda picked her leg up and wrapped it around his. Link parted from her lips and kissed and nipped at her neck again. He found himself wanting to shred her beautiful garments. He desired to see her fully. He couldn't help feeling that they verged on finding paradise through each other and he ran his hands all over her. Finally, Zelda pushed him gently away.

"No, not here…we can't…not here," she gasped out raggedly.

Link groaned. The heat in his groin was almost unbearable. He was inexperienced, but it had never been clearer to him what he wanted.

"Not now, love," she said gently while placing a finger under his chin and making him look into her eyes. "Not while there's a chance of someone finding us, especially Impa. It's a good thing she hasn't seen us already."

"What are we to do, then?" he asked almost despairingly.

Zelda turned away from him in thought. Link watched her with religious zeal. Now that he'd touched her even just a bit, he wasn't sure how he could ever be without her.

"I know! We'll go back to the party!"

Link stared at her pitifully, disappointment written all over his face.

"You haven't let me finish!" Zelda protested. "Come sit and plot with me." She grabbed his hand and they went and sat together beneath the large willow next to the water's edge. "When we get back to the party, make as though you're wrapping up for tonight to go home. Come to bid me farewell and I will ask you to stay a bit longer and then escort Impa and I back to the castle. Agree to this and ride with us to the gate where I'll bid you goodnight. After we've been gone nearly an hour, sneak in like you have in the past. When you enter the second guarded chamber, go to the western corner and you will find a narrow opening. Go through there and you should come to a small unguarded chamber. I will be waiting there for you."

After a moment's pause, Link asked, "Zelda, are you sure about this?"

She stared into his eyes tenderly and reached up and stroked his cheek. "You called me by my name. Say it again."

"Zelda," he said softly and smiled.

She nestled into his chest and nuzzled him as he held her. Her fingers stroked his arm. "Of course I'm sure about this. I've never been more certain in my life."

"Okay, then," he affirmed then turned her face towards his and kissed her lightly.

He stood and helped her to her feet. They began to make their way back towards the party hand in hand. Before long, Zelda glanced over at him.

"We should probably hurry back. I don't want anyone to become too concerned about my disappearance. It would be bad for both of us if they discover we're both missing," she chuckled.

As they came back toward the entrance of the garden, they found a smirking Nabooru waiting for them. They strolled over to her. Link was curious as to why she'd come and glancing over at Zelda, he saw that she too looked puzzled and concerned.

"Did you two have fun?" Nabooru snickered.

Link and Zelda looked at each other as though they harbored a filthy secret.

"I'm very glad for you then," Nabooru purred, "but I'm afraid your fun is up for the moment, Highness. Your charge is hunting for you."

Zelda gasped.

"Not to worry, though," she continued, "as I said, I told her you were searching for your bracelet."

Now a golden bangle hung on the end of Nabooru's finger. Zelda took it from her and slid it upon her wrist.

"You should hurry back, princess. You remember the secret way I showed you into the ladies' quarters? Go in through there and pretend you've been looking around. Impa has only just begun searching for you so you should be fine."

"How can I thank you?" Zelda asked Nabooru.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she hissed cunningly.

Zelda smiled at her and kissed Link's cheek, startling him. "I'll see you back at the party. Remember what I told you!" she said before hurrying off.

After she was no longer in sight, Nabooru turned to him. "Big plans for tonight?"

Link was surprised. How could she have known?

Seeing the look on his face, Nabooru cackled, "I wasn't born yesterday, Link. I've had plenty of my own late night rendezvous."

"W…well I should probably go check on my horse," he told her.

"I'll come with you and help you saddle up. Surely you're wanting some excuse for where you've been."

Damn Nabooru was good.

A little while later as he and Nabooru saddled Epona, Link wondered just how much Nabooru knew and why she'd helped them. It seemed strange that she'd take such a risk.

"So I'm assuming you've discovered what it was I said about a man's body having needs," Nabooru wickedly prodded.

Link's face went pink.

"Really, it was about time. You're already nineteen. Do you know how crazy it is for a man of your age to be a virgin?"

Link gave her a surprised look.

"You've really no idea, have you? Pity. You're old enough to be married, Link."

"Sorry, I haven't really had _time_ in the past to think of these things or did you not notice me running around saving Hyrule? What I'm really curious about is why you've helped us. There doesn't seem to be a thing in it for you."

"Simply a lot of amusement. Also, it may please you to know that aside from Impa and yourself, I'm another bodyguard of sorts for Zelda. Only, I sort of guard her bad girl side. Impa would never let her get away with anything like what you did tonight, but I know that she's growing up. I want her to have some fun while she still can. She won't be a princess forever and she already has a ton of responsibility. Impa's more like a protective older sister so I get to be more like her devious best friend."

Link grinned at her.

"Let's get you back to the party so you can do whatever it is you intend to do," she told him.

"Just like that, huh?"

Nabooru sighed. "You're a good guy, Link. I don't even have to tell you to take care of her because I already know you will. The two of you are sick for each other. You have been for years even if you are just now realizing it."

They finished saddling Epona and rushed back to the party.

"Go in without me," Nabooru instructed when they'd reached the paths into the courtyard. "It should look like you've been alone."

"Thank you," he told her with a nod. He reentered the party by casually strolling up a path.

Saria waved at him. "Hey Link! Back from checking on Epona?"

"Yep!" he said relieved that his excuse had reappeared by itself.

"You were gone for a while. Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just went ahead and packed my things and saddled her up. I'm getting ready to go for tonight. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, well I guess I should let you go so you can say goodnight to everyone. Don't hesitate to visit the Kokiri sometime though. You may be a grown-up now, but you were once one of us and sometimes we still miss you!" she told him brightly.

"Thanks and I will!" he promised as he turned to go. He felt touched. That was really sweet of Saria. She didn't have to say all that.

Link began to make his rounds. He had said goodnight to lots of people before he'd worked his way over to Zelda. Impa was standing nearby chatting with Koume and Kotake.

"Princess," he said while he took her hand and knelt masterfully before her which seemed to tickle her, "I've come to bid you goodnight. I'm going home."

"Oh dear, I was hoping you weren't leaving so soon. I was wishing to ask you to escort Impa and me home. Is there any way you might consider staying for just a bit? I'm growing tired so I don't think it will be too much longer."

Link noticed Impa's head turn in their direction at Zelda's words. "As you wish, Highness," he replied.

"Thank you so much, Link!" Zelda exclaimed delightedly. "I know I can always count on you."

_You sure can, baby_, he thought to himself.

Link got up, went over to a row of chairs, and slumped into one of them doing his best to look exhausted. He was actually quite virile and awake. He was also a little nervous in anticipation. He watched as Zelda flitted about, chatting away with people. There was no doubt that her subjects loved her. Justifiably so, she was very kind as a ruler and wise as a leader. Link raised an eyebrow when Zelda accepted a dance with another guy, but he wasn't really the least bit jealous. It was nothing like the dance they'd shared earlier in the night. Not to mention that Link now knew that she was his and he'd touched her like no other man had before.

After a little time had passed, Zelda sought him out once more.

"Are you ready to go?" she greeted him with a wink.

Link yawned widely and responded with an unenthusiastic, "Uh huh."

Zelda laughed aloud letting Link know that he was pulling off an absolutely marvelous performance. Inwardly, he was laughing with her.

"Is our hero too tired to ride, then?" Impa taunted him as she came up from behind Zelda.

Link gave her a look of sleepy amusement. "I might be tired, but I could still race you to the castle and win," he teased.

The Sheikah woman playfully glared at him. Earlier in the week Lon Lon Ranch had held some horse races. Needless to say, Link and Epona had whipped Impa and her roan stallion. Apparently, she was still harboring a friendly grudge.

"Just you wait, Link! Next time the races come around I'll bring Princess Zelda's new young stallion and you'll discover what the meaning of speed really is."

Link smirked confidently, "We shall see."

Impa returned his look meaning that the challenge was definitely on. She was always intensely competitive like that. Still, he and Impa had always gotten on well together. Although Impa was Zelda's personal bodyguard, at twenty eight she was only ten years older than the princess. The two were close enough that Zelda pretty much regarded Impa as her older sibling. The Sheikah combat training Impa had given Zelda in her youth had only helped to cement that bond. Therefore, when Link had come along as Zelda's _chosen_ guardian, he and Impa had developed a friendship and a healthy rivalry.

"Are you two done yet?" Zelda asked. "I really want to get going."

"Well I'm ready, but aren't you going to make a royal exit?" Impa questioned.

"There's no need for that kind of commotion. I've already told everyone farewell. The party doesn't have to end because I'm gone, and I don't see any reason to stop it just for my exit when my people are so thoroughly enjoying themselves for the first time in a long time," she explained.

"You're the princess," Impa said with a note of finality at Zelda's decision.

They left the party untraditionally and went out to saddle their horses for the ride home. When they arrived, Zelda and Impa were surprised to find their mounts ready to go. Nabooru was there waiting to see them off.

"I took the liberty of having your belongings packed and your horses saddled for you," she explained to them.

Impa looked Nabooru over suspiciously. The very knowledge that Nabooru was of the race of Ganon and master thieves had never settled well with her. Things had gotten much better when Nabooru had turned up as the Spirit Sage, but Impa still remained weary of her.

"To what do we owe this favor?" Impa questioned.

"Her Majesty appears tired. We owe her our allegiance for the banishment of our evil oppressor, Ganondorf," Nabooru replied smugly.

Behind Impa's back, Zelda glanced at Link and stifled a giggle. Exchanges between these two were always interesting if not amusing. No one could ruffle Impa like Nabooru did.

"Nabooru, I shall have these fine garments washed and returned to you," Zelda said, breaking the awkward exchange.

"That will not be necessary, Highness. They are a gift to you from the Gerudos. Perhaps you will honor us by wearing them to one of our festivals again."

"Thank you and I shall. We had a wonderful time. The Gerudos should throw these parties more often," Zelda replied graciously.

When they finished this exchange, Link helped Zelda into her saddle and then swung up into his own. He guided Epona to where Impa and Zelda waited with their mounts. They then said goodnight to Nabooru. As Link turned Epona to bring up the rear of their trio, he saw Nabooru give him a smug wink and he smiled to himself.

After they'd ridden out a little ways toward the castle, Link was taken by surprise when Impa and Zelda urged their horses into a fast gallop. He thrust his reins out in front of him to let Epona have her head and they caught up in no time. They raced along for a bit before pulling the horses up. Breathless laughter escaped from all three of them. Link felt his adrenaline and testosterone pumping through his body. This was definitely the most wonderfully thrilling night he'd ever had.

"It's so nice to be free to do that again!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Truly it is," Link said, "But then, I have to ask why you'd need an escort just to run away from him."

Zelda flashed him a knowing smirk, but it was Impa who replied. "We invited you just for the sheer pleasure of having your company."

Link grinned at her.

A short time later, Hyrule Castle loomed in the distance as they approached the gated entrance to the castle courtyards. The guards opened the gates to allow them to go through, but Zelda halted.

"Link, I think we'll be fine on our own from here. There's no need for you to ride all the way to the royal stables with us. I know you're tired, so I hope it's alright with you to part ways here."

"Thank you, princess, and good night to both of you," Link bowed his head.

Both Zelda and Impa told him goodnight as he turned Epona and cantered off back toward Hyrule Field. When they'd reached a bend where no one could see them, Link stopped Epona, dismounted, and unsaddled her. He sent her off into the field to graze. She would come back when he called for her. She always did. He hid his tack in a hidden cove in the rocks that he'd discovered a long time ago during his adventures and then he waited.

Just over an hour later, Link had gotten past the castle guards at the gate and in the first courtyard chamber. Now he just needed to sneak past the guards in this second chamber and find that narrow opening in the western corner. He studied his path to the western corner carefully. There were three guards in this courtyard. When the last had passed him by, he silently hurried across the path and ducked into the shadow of a small bush that was there. Directly to his left was the opening. Geez, when Zelda said narrow, she wasn't kidding. Checking to make sure he was out of danger of being caught, he stood and squeezed through as quickly as he could. Link now found himself in a small unguarded chamber.

"Over here!" Zelda's hushed voice announced.

Link crossed into the shadow on the other side of the chamber and found Zelda. She was heavenly in a flowing robe of blue silk. He quickly gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Zelda was thrilled to have him there, but after a moment, she pulled out of his arms and took him by the hand.

"Come on!" she whispered.

Link watched in amazement as she opened up the wall which looked like it was solid stone.

"After you live in the castle for a long time, you eventually learn all its secrets," she explained.

They went through two more small chambers before she opened up a hidden door in the stonework of the castle. Stepping into the passageway, Zelda pulled the door shut behind them. Before she even had time to fully turn around, Link had captured her and pinned her against a wall. His mouth covered hers as he reached through her robe.

"Mmm…" Zelda moaned into his caress.

His arms met with the slick, sheer fabric of her matching blue silk nightgown. Link broke their kiss to pull away a bit to have a look at her. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. Skimpy didn't begin to describe it. It began as it vied between her half exposed breasts and ended dangerously high on her upper thigh. The cloth lined her like second skin and was slightly see-through.

Link decided that no more time would be wasted here. His body…his manhood…threatened to unleash his most animal instincts. It was so overwhelming that he could barely contain himself. Zelda let out a delighted gasp as he swept her completely off her feet and into his arms.

"Just…where to?" he demanded.

Laughing delightedly, Zelda gestured him straight ahead. "That way!"

Link hurried up the stairs. Frenzied sensations almost like panic but much more carnal screamed for him to let go. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself. Therefore, he was very relieved when Zelda told him to stop and push the hidden doorway in the wall open.

Once they were in her bedroom, Link pushed the hidden door closed and tried to put Zelda down, but she jumped up and delivered a searing kiss. He was then shocked by the sheer speed with which her frenzied fingers knocked off his hat, unbuckled his belt, and ripped his tunic from his body. Apparently she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. His shock disintegrated as their mouths worked over each other and he managed to kick off his boots, pull his socks from his feet, and lose his undershirt. When she pulled away, Zelda's eyes hungrily took in his exposed chest. She ran her hands all over his bare skin.

Link looked down into her eyes and flicked the robe off her shoulders with his fingers and Zelda let it cascade to a silky pool at her feet. The need for all of her surged through him again. He bent down and attacked her neck with a barrage of licks and caresses.

Zelda moaned and lurched into him, delivering as much of her throat to his mouth as possible. He obliged her by kissing her down and over the curves of her breasts showing above her nightgown. When a small moan escaped her lips, he licked over them and down into her cleavage.

"L…Link…I…I" she managed to gasp.

"I know, Zel. I know," he uttered.

She giggled and swooned against him. "Zel," she mused, "I like it."

Link smiled a smile he'd saved only for her. Bending down, he kissed her again. Suddenly, he picked her up and spun her around and around to over in front of fireplace. They laughed breathlessly together and he brought her body down against his as she kissed him on her way to the floor. Parting once again, she stroked his face with her fingers.

"I…I don't want it to be a dream," she whispered.

He looked down into her eyes. Burning desire flared within them mixed with need. She needed to know she wouldn't wake up. She needed to know he wouldn't just disappear.

He assured her gently, "It's not a dream."

He cradled her in his arms as she snuggled against him while idly drawing circles on his toned chest with her fingertips. She tilted her head back so that her lips were close to his ear.

"Show me," she breathed.

He carried her over and presented her to the soft folds of her bed sheets. Her golden hair cascaded around her in shiny waves. As he folded his body over hers, he felt her fingertips run along the waistband of his breeches. She began to undo the buttons down the front. Stalling her, Link grasped the hemline of her nightgown and quickly pulled it up and over her head. He had heard the word erotic used once. Now he knew for certain what it meant.

His Zelda the word beauty failed to describe. Long, toned legs originated from round hips above which her body gracefully curved to form a tiny waist. Her figure was an hourglass unlike any Link had ever seen on a woman. Magnificently large, firm breasts with small, rosy nipples blessed her chest. She defined perfect symmetry. Her creamy skin was completely flawless. The desire burning in her violet eyes had conjured a natural blush upon her cheeks and her full lips beckoned his most passionate wrath. He brushed her taut stomach with his fingertips. Lust personified.

Finally, all his resistance failed and he could no longer hold back. He crashed down upon her as she tried to pull his breeches and underwear over his hips. Their tongues raged wars inside each other's mouths. He grabbed the waistband of his breeches and tore everything off with her. Everything that separated their flesh was gone and he lay fully upon her. At first, she pulled him in with all of her strength and accepted his offer of tongue, but suddenly she gasped and shoved her palms against his chest. Link shifted halfway off her in surprise. Now that they had each other fully, what could possibly be wrong?

Zelda stared into his blue eyes and confounded look. He stroked her cheek as if to apologize for something he didn't understand. She breathed laboriously and purely determined lust clouded over her eyes. She pulled them slowly away from his and scanned his strapping body before her eyes came to rest on his astounding erection. For a few moments, all she could do was stare. Suddenly, she looked into his eyes with an amazing level of excitement and a mix of grounded fear.

"Just _please_, be gentle," she begged.

Link smiled tenderly. He ran his hand over her thigh, up her stomach, and over her bare breast as if to reassure her. He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Of course," he said softly.

Zelda glanced down at his member again, blushed, and looked away. "Really," she said with concern, "I've no idea how you're going to fit inside of me."

Link shook his head and breathed out amusedly. "I'm _sure_ we'll find a way."

He didn't want her to think anymore of it, so he leaned into her and took her right breast into his mouth. Taking her nipple gently between his teeth, he flicked his tongue over it eliciting a moan. Pleased with her response, he ran his tongue all around her right breast and replaced it with his groping hand as he then attended her left breast. She ran her hands all through his hair and then grasped his head, holding it to her chest. He gladly worked over her breasts for a bit before pulling up to look in her eyes.

Proudly, he ran his hand down her belly, all the while playing his fingers on it. Under her navel, he brushed lines across her lower abdomen with his fingertips before venturing onward. By now she was panting due to sensory overload from the soft caresses of his fingertips on her skin. His eyes stared mischievously into hers as his hand wandered down between her thighs. He softly stroked the outside of her maidenhood and she threw back her head, shuddering violently.

"Goddesses, you're…" he paused, looking her over and searching for a proper word before finally uttering, "Heavenly."

Leaning down, he kissed her as he dipped his fingers into her slit. She was warm and slick. Exploring with his sliding fingers, he knew he'd found her weakness when she jumped, her back arching and her body jolting up into his. She gasped ferociously, breaking their kiss. Link burrowed his face into her neck, running his tongue and lips over her throat as he rubbed her clit impetuously. Zelda moaned and writhed violently beneath him, her hips involuntarily bucking against his hand. Suddenly, she seemed to be trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but Link smirked and proudly held her without much trouble.

"Link…st…stop…I don't want to…n…not yet!" she protested.

Link gazed amusedly into her wild, lustful eyes. "But it's really hot, Zel," he told her.

Now it was his turn to jump as she suddenly grabbed his manhood and stroked it up and down rapidly. She smirked at him as he had at her only moments before.

"See how you like it then!"

Link's eyes snapped shut and a guttural groan of deepest pleasure erupted from somewhere within him. He was so turned on that his next movements were completely out of his control. Catching her wrist, his eyes opened slowly and stared into hers with an intense animal lust. With a small smirk and her wrist still in his hand, he rolled on top of her and pinned her against the bed. He brought his hands down and lightly brushed the insides of her thighs with his fingertips, parting them. Finally, her look mirrored his, daring him to take her completely. He would have her, and he would have her now.

He placed himself at her entrance and then ran his hands up her gorgeous body and over those amazing breasts. Then he braced himself on one elbow and touched her face. As he made to kiss her, she turned her head ever so slightly to stop him.

"Love me," she told him softly.

"I do," he uttered insistently.

"Then tell me so," she commanded with eyes revealing the depths of her love for him.

Smiling tenderly, he looked meaningfully into those magnificent eyes. "I love you, Zelda."

He brought his lips down upon hers and as gently as he knew how thrust into her. Meeting resistance at first, he pushed until she broke and he slid in part way. Instantly, she tightened down on him. She cried into their kiss and her lips clamped down on his lower lip. Link held himself steady and stroked her side comfortingly until she relaxed and loosened around him. He then thrust until he rested completely inside of her. There he paused. He had to make sure his Zelda was okay.

Propping himself up, he looked into Zelda's face. Her eyes were clamped shut, she breathed heavily, and tears streaked down her fair cheeks. He reached up and brushed her tears away and she slowly opened her eyes. They were watery from the pain she had just endured, but seemed filled with some utmost satisfaction. She reached up and traced his lips with her fingertips.

"This…this is so beautiful," she whispered through her tears.

Link smiled warmly and she touched the back of his hand as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Link."

She pulled him down into a loving caress. Then she bent her knees some allowing him to slide into her more deeply. Link, in turn, pulled back and thrust gently into her again. Zelda arched into him and opened her mouth to gasp. Link then seized her throat with his kisses as he worked slowly in and out of her. Giggling pleasurably, she pushed his face into her tits and he lapped at them hungrily.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she said elatedly, stroking the back of his neck and his muscular shoulders.

Link moved back up her body and kissed her. He pulled away and cocked a smirking eyebrow at her when he felt her thrust her hips into his.

"Faster," she encouraged, returning his smirk.

Still looking into her eyes, he picked up his pace. Her eyes were dangerously lustful. Her smirk widened as he picked up the pace, feeling hesitant. He didn't want to hurt her, though he could hardly contain himself from going absolutely crazy. Suddenly, she grabbed his hips and pulled him down into herself over and over again.

"I want more and more and don't you dare stop," she warned.

Link smirked and kept in time with her until she let him go. She ran her hands all over his chest and firm abs. Her touch made him want to go over the edge, but he refused his body. He brought his lips to Zelda's neck and moaned into her as he thrust, concentrating intensely.

"Ahh…that's right baby, that's right," Zelda plead. "More…more…I want more! Pleeeaaase!"

Link kissed her deeply and then propped himself up with his hands. He gazed into her eyes and pumped into her furiously, gifting her with all nineteen years of his pent up lust. Zelda gaped in pleasurable shock. It was obvious she had no idea how fast he could go. Finally, he felt her start to tense. He knew she was close.

She wrapped her arms about his shoulders and brought him into a searing caress. They moaned together as she contracted and released around him over and over again. Letting himself go, his cock jerked several times and he felt himself pool up inside her. It was the most euphoric thing he'd ever experienced.

Collapsing on top of her, he nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her lightly and lovingly. They then gazed at each other with eyes glazed over with blissful satisfaction. Zelda smiled softly at him and brushed his hair off his forehead before she kissed it.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"And I love you," he told her as he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

For a few minutes, they just stroked and petted each other affectionately. When Link kissed her passionately once more, he felt himself beginning to swell inside of her again.

"Mmm…feisty." Zelda snickered.

"I can't help that you get me all hot, but I can pull out if it really displeases you," he taunted.

"Not a chance. Besides, I have a duty to the man who I hope will become our king," she said softly and brushed his cheek tenderly.

Link smiled lovingly as he covered her again.

* * *

Epilogue to follow. 


	2. A Timeless Epilogue

**A brief Timeless Epilogue, deeries, brought to you by me (silkysun) and Oppy Jonny.**

* * *

A year hence has passed in Hyrule. A time wrought of a beautiful, tender love gifted by a decree of marriage and the royal wedding of Our Hero and his Princess. Thereafter a coronation occurred and in due time, the conception of a royal heir to the Hylian throne.

It would seem that the story ends there as The King of Hyrule, of Time itself, takes his place beside his one true love and ushers in a golden age befitting the kingdom of the Golden Blessing.

But bliss can be deceiving, as light shines more brilliantly and shadows are cast ever darker. In time, Chaos will threaten to shatter order once more, for in the shadows creeps a cruelty ever plotting and unrelenting. It is the nemesis of light.

In the words of the Wise Father; _"Dost thou cast a blind eye upon evil? Dost thou crave destruction? If so, remain ignorant, Childish King... for blissful ignorance will rain fire upon the head of peace."_

Did the Father of Time foresee events to unfold even this late in time?

One must wait and see, for none is the _Master_ of Time...

* * *

**And now my deeries, the escapade continues with OperationJonny's sequel, _Shadow of an Empire_. Look for chapter one soon.**


End file.
